


Bad Ideas

by clemsteroonie



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemsteroonie/pseuds/clemsteroonie
Summary: Highschool au, wherein Violet is an outcast antisocial lesbian wreck and Clementine's a preppy, popular cheerleader.





	Bad Ideas

Violet’s blood rushed through her veins with adrenalin and electricity as she dribbled the ball, skilfully dodging girls from the opposing team trying to intercept her, her feet light and quick on the floor as she shot for the hoop. The ball bounced off the rim, as she missed the shot. She cursed under her breath as her attention shifted to the cheerleaders.

The cheer squad were at the sidelines performing different cheers and routines, as usual with the basketball games, in their red and white uniforms, with ‘Ericson' In bold lettering on their chests. The lanky teen watched as their skirts swayed as the girls moved.

A girl with curly hair that she didn’t recognise was doing a round-off and grinning a toothy smile as she did different lifts with the other girls, happily chanting with them. The blonde snorted, rolling her eyes. She hated high school cliques, especially the ones that consisted of pretty, popular girls that everybody loved. Except her, of course. She couldn’t stand stuck-up girls that thought they were royalty. _It’s fucking high school dude. Chill._

The new girl made eye contact with her, holding her gaze unwaveringly. Violet cringed as she realised she was staring daggers into this random girl she didn’t know, breaking their eye contact as she focused back on the game.

The game ends, with Ericson losing. Violet walked off the court in a contemplative trance. Only half paying attention to the members of her team telling each other that they’d 'win next time!’ .Violet didn’t care much for sports. She just liked being distracted - the adrenaline rush, hearing the blood pumping in your ears, not thinking about anything else except that and the burning of your lungs.

 

Louis sauntered up to Violet, whose hair was stuck to her forehead from sweat, her jersey hung loosely from her thin, but toned frame. His dreads bounced as he walked up to her. He clapped Violet’s shoulder, almost making her stumble.

“How’s my favourite basketball player doing? You were sick out there Vi! I’m so proud.” Louis wiped a fake tear from his eye as he sniffled.

The girl rolled her eyes, “Yeah because I basically carry the whole goddamn-“ Violet complained before cutting herself off as she noticed the presence of another person stood with them. “-team”

She had perfect caramel brown skin, her dark chocolate curly hair was tied back into two space buns, with a few shorter curls having fallen out. Her eyes were a golden amber, gazing back into Violet’s mint ones. The school team inscription bold on her chest, the _short_ skirt hanging loosely over her hips. She was slightly shorter than herself, and a lot shorter than Louis. _Of fucking course shes adorable, she’s a goddamn cheerleader. I swear they only let pretty girls to be on that stupid squad._ The blonde stifled a groan. She felt bitterness seep through her bones.

Louis saw Violet eyeing the girl with confusion and annoyance, stepping in before Violet inevitably said something snarky, “Aaand this is Clementine! She’s new on the cheer squad and she’s in a few of my classes.”

Clementine smiled sheepishly, holding her arm as she looked at Violet, “Hey.”

Violet stared back blankly, looking between the two briefly then looking away, crossing her arms.

“Hi Clementine, I’m Violet, nice to meet you.” Louis imitated Violet in a not-at-all accurate, overly high-pitched voice, shaking Clementine’s hand.

After a beat of silence, Violet muttered, “Yeah. What he said.” Her arms still crossed as she glanced up to the girl, who met her gaze once again. _Awkward._ Clementine watched as Violet tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

“Well..” Louis spoke into the silence, scratching his neck, “Y’all wanna eat? My treat!”

“Yes, I’m starving” Clementine groaned.

Violet didn’t think she was hungry before, but at the mention of food she could feel her mouth salivating. “I could eat” she mumbled. She instantly regretted it as soon as the words fell out of her mouth. She really didn’t want to third wheel Louis and his new pretty girlfriend at a fuckin’ IHOP.

Louis walked with a prep in his step, Clementine and Violet falling into step next to him. Clementine and Louis blabbed animatedly about random crap, Violet got distracted by the cheerleader, watching as her skirt swayed over her thighs as she walked, only to accidentally catch her eye. _Third time today. Goddamn._

“Lou said you’re in the same Science class as me, and Spanish right?” _Lou? Already upgraded to nicknames? Of course. They must be in love._ She almost gagged.

“Yeah. They fuckin’ suck.”  Violet rolled her eyes. Clementine and Louis exchanged a look and laughed. Violet raised her brow inquisitively, feeling a wave of annoyance wash over her entire being. _He has inside jokes with her too?_

“It’s nothing.” Clementine giggled, “I totally see it.” She said to Louis, as he nodded.

“What?”

“Full-body eyeroll.” Louis winked at Violet, earning a glare and her blowing a raspberry in response.

 

The three walked to Louis’ car, the teens leaning against his ruby red Ferrari. Violet stood awkwardly, trying to distract herself with her phone as Clementine laughed loudly at Louis' jokes. 

“Let’s set off then, meet you there Vi?” Louis said, with Violet nodding in reply, walking away to where her shiny black bike was parked as the two got in Louis’ car, driving out of the parking lot.

She put on her dark, metallic purple helmet, as she revved the engine and followed a few minutes behind.

 

Lou slid into the booth next to vi, sitting way too close to purposely piss her off. Violet noticed Louis did a lot of things on purpose that he knew would piss her off. Getting way up in her personal bubble was one of them. Violet would never admit that she was used to and appreciated Louis' antics by now, though.They were sat in IHOP in a booth in the corner, eating together. Clementine had gone to the bathroom, so Louis used this opportunity to garner Violet’s opinion of the cheerleader.

“Sooo… What’dya think? She’s nice right? Cute don't ya think?” Louis pestered her, brown eyes scanning her face for her reaction.

Violet almost choked on her coke, looking at Louis blankly, “Yeah dude. She’s obviously..“ she cleared her throat as she hesitated to admit, “.. attractive. She’s a cheerleader.” She stated as though it were fact.

Louis groaned, shaking her, “What do you think of her!!!”

“Uh. Cheerleaders are the fuckin’ worst. They think they’re above everyone because they’re pretty and popular.” She groaned, taking another sip of her coke, “But hey I mean if you want my blessing dude-“ Violet snorted when Louis punched her arm, as she shoved him back.

“Vi please..” Louis whinged. Vi groaned, slouching in the booth and rolling her eyes, “Dude, seriously. Give her a chance at least. For your bestfriend Lou?”

Violet looked to see Louis doing his infamous puppy-dog eyes and pout, his hands clasped in front of him. Louis’ signature move when he wanted Violet to do something.

Violet took one of Louis’ fries (earning an angered screech from the boy), “Whatever.”

Louis’ eyes glimmered with excitement, engulfing his friend in a bone-crushing hug. “Yes! I love you Vi! You’re gonna love her you’re gonna be best fri-“

Violet pried Louis’ arms off her, finally being able to breathe again, she couldn’t help but smile at his antics, “Alright alright, chill dude, I just agreed to try be friendlier, I’m not exactly agreeing to get matching goddamn tattoos, or friendship bracelets.”

Regardless, Louis grinned his toothy grin, moving back to his booth.

 

Clementine walked back to their booth, smiling sweetly at the two as slid back in the booth next to Violet. She could’ve sworn Clementine was sat closer to her than before she went to the bathroom, but now she wasn’t so sure.

The trio ate their food and chatted, Violet occasionally chiming in to add something sarcastic to the mix.

Violet glances at Louis, and he nods reassuringly. She cleared her throat, gaining Clementine's attention. “So uh. Why’d you move here? To Ericson’s..” She mumbled, asking the brunette, briefly looking up to see the other girl's eyes on her. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, she tries be nice for Louis and ends up making an ass out of herself, “I mean it doesn’t matter, forget I-“ Violet tried to brush it off after not getting a response.

“No no, It’s fine” The girl chuckled. Her laugh was low and gravelly, it sounded nice. If it even made sense to think a laugh sounds nice. “I wasn’t expecting that question, is all. Well, I used to live in Macon, with my foster dad, but he saw that Ericson’s needed teaching staff and for better pay than where he was working, so we moved.”

Violet watched as the girl talked about herself, how her eyes shon – Violet thought, though she was most likely wrong – when Violet expressed an interest in her life.

“That’s cool! What does he teach?” Louis chimed in, he finished all of his food practically seconds after getting it, Violet thought.

“History, he loves it.” Clementine hummed, smiling back at Louis.

 

The three finished their food at IHOP, but continued chattering for hours. After over 2 hours of being at IHOP, they all left, Louis agreed to take Clementine home and Violet was fine getting back on her own.

Louis waved Violet goodbye, “See ya tomorrow dork!” which earned a flip of the bird from the girl in question. She waved at the two as they drove off, making her way to her bike and heading home.

 

It was the next day, Violet found herself at Ericson’s, trudging to her lesson for third period. She felt someone gently tug at the sleeve of her black and red varsity jacket. She whipped around to be greeted with that girl Louis liked, Clementine.

“Hey.” She smiled.

_Great. What does she want now? To ask me whether louis is single so that she can swoop in?_

“You want something?” Violet deadpanned, scanning the girl’s appearance - her hair was down today, shoulder-length, bouncy curls sprouting from her head. She donned a striped t-shirt, tucked into a pastel purple, plaid pleated skirt and black Doc Martens, with frilly white socks. She had a black backpack with a logo of a brand she didn’t recognise. _Oh my god. She looks like an adorable fairy_. Violet thought, stifling a snort.

Clementine looked at her blankly, “Uh. Oh! Yeah, Lou said you’re in science with me? Mind if I walk with you?” She smiled sweetly – making Vi want to groan. She then remembered that she – sort of- promised Louis that she’d try be friendly. Which seemed to get harder and harder. Snarky, angsty outcast and preppy cheerleader didn’t mix, as she knew all too well.

Vi shrugged nonchalantly, continuing to walk to her Science class as Clementine fell into step next to her.

 

Violet sat alone at her desk, her phone under the table as she texted Louis, who was in Math. Clementine was assigned the desk behind her.

Violet heard the teacher say something about a project, but didn’t catch anything else she said. _That’s fine, I’ll just pair up with Aasim and he can do the whole project again._ Violet’s grades in science were truly a magnificent sight to see, they were just awful. Even with Aasim and Brody’s help, she was completely, utterly useless. She didn’t give a shit about molecules or atoms or how many moles carbon weighed.

She sat back in her chair, hands clasped behind her head as she leaned back.

“And this time, I choose everyone’s partners. You can’t get comfortable with always picking your friends to work with.”

Violet groaned, earning a glare from the teacher, scraggly grey hairs falling in her face.

“Anything you’d like to share, Violet?” She snarled, peering through her glasses with her beady eyes.

“Nah, I’m good.”

The teacher went through everyone in the class, pairing them up. Aasim and Brody were paired together. James and Ruby-

“Violet, you’re with Clementine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Ive wanted to write violetine for forever jhgfhj but I'm lazy..  
> But i had this cheerleader clem and emo vi highschl au idea and....... i have to.... (highkey have no idea where this'll go, or when I can update,, esp w schl n shit)  
> 


End file.
